1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial putting greens and more particularly, to an adjustable and folding putting green which is characterized by a playing surface frame and a flexible playing surface, both of which are adapted for folding into an enclosure for storage and extension from the enclosure in playing configuration. The playing surface frame is further provided with spaced adjusting levers which are selectively attached to the playing surface and may be manipulated individually or in concert to vary the topography, contour or terrain of the playing surface and simulate actual putting conditions on a golf course. A rotating cup member is provided at the target end of the playing surface frame and includes cups located in varying positions to create a variety of putting conditions. A player support is hinged to the opposite end of the playing surface frame to facilitate a support or stand for the putter.
The game of golf has long enjoyed great popularity among people of all ages. An integral part of the game of golf is putting and extensive practice is required in order to gain proficiency in the art of putting on a golf course. Accordingly, it has become customary to practice putting indoors on a flexible material resembling an artificial grass-like ground covering sold under the trademark "Astroturf" or on carpet in an office or home, as well as on the golf course. Unfortunately, these artificial surfaces seldom accurately duplicate the actual conditions found on a golf course, since the topography and contour of the greens may vary widely on any golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known in the art for simulating putting greens in order to practice putting. An early "Putting Green" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,723, dated Sept. 11, 1945, to W.F. Brodzik, et al. The putting green is constructed of a pile fabric wherein the piles are characterized by tufts of angora, mohair or other natural or synthetic fiber having substantially the same characteristics of resilience and stiffness. A "Variable-Surface Game Table" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,694, dated Feb. 23, 1965, to J.P. Dolce. The table includes a substantially horizontal playing field for supporting rolling spherical elements and is characterized by selectively actuating an adjusting mechanism to variably raise and lower the surface areas of the field and create a surface contouring effect. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,917, dated Apr. 17, 1973, to George D. MacLean, details a "Variable Contour Golf Putting Device". The device includes multiple hingedly interconnected base sections extendible to form an elongated golf putting surface, along with a flexible, continuous associated surface covering. The apparatus is adjustable for varying putting surface contours and is collapsible to an easily portable package by interconnecting adjoining base sections with hinges located alternately at the top and bottom surfaces thereof. Also provided are multiple pegs and blocks for supporting adjacent base sections at different selected elevations. A "Variable Contour Miniature Golf Surface" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,949, dated Aug. 27, 1974, to Georges Henning. The golf device is characterized by a foldable unit adapted to play mini-golf by putting thereon and arranged to play a multi-hole game therewith by arranging the same into a desired number of different configurations. A variable mini-golf unit includes multiple floor sections interconnected by multiple connecting ramp sections, each section being pivoted end-to-end and having lateral side walls to form a continuous floor path and having legs pivoted to each floor section to selectively elevate the latter relative to other floor sections. Angularly adjustable deflection bars are pivoted onto the floor sections and the floor path to vary the difficulty of putting a ball into a hole, the sections being of progressively increasing width to facilitate folding one within the lateral confines of the side wall of the other, to form a compact package. A "Portable Golf Game" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,391, dated June 24, 1986, to Leo P. Carolan, Jr. The golf game includes a planar playing surface formed of multiple segment portions, one end of the playing surface having a location thereon for placement of a cup for receiving golf balls. Walls extend substantially normal to the playing surface located partly around the edge thereof, with predetermined locations indicated on portions of the playing surface and at least one obstacle member for placement on the playing surface at the predetermined location and increasing the difficulty of play. At least two of the playing surface segment portions are selectively joined to form a container for containment of the other segment portions and the obstacle members.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable and folding putting green which is characterized by a playing surface frame assembled in hinged segments and adapted for folding in stored configuration and extension to present an adjustable practice putting surface in functional configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable and folding putting green which includes an enclosure, a playing surface frame characterized by hinged segments provided with a playing surface, with multiple adjusting levers mounted in the playing surface frame for selective attachment to the playing surface and adjusting the contour of the playing surface to simulate actual putting conditions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable and folding putting green for practicing putting in the game of golf, which putting green is characterized by an enclosure, at least two playing surface frame segments hingedly connected for folding in the enclosure in stored configuration and extension from the enclosure in playing configuration, a playing surface adjustably mounted on the playing surface frame segments and multiple adjusting levers pivotally mounted in the playing surface frame in alternating, spaced relationship, and adapted for selective attachment to the playing surface and adjusting the contour of the playing surface and simulating actual putting conditions on a golf course.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable and folding putting green which is characterized by an enclosure, a hinged playing surface frame provided with an adjustable playing surface, which playing surface and playing surface frame are hingedly foldable into the enclosure in stored configuration and extendible from the enclosure in playing configuration, multiple levers pivotally and adjustably provided in spaced, alternating pivoting relationship in the playing surface frame for selectively engaging the playing surface and adjusting the contour of the playing surface and a rotating cup member located inside the enclosure for adjusting the cup position in the adjustable and folding putting green.